ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
An Unforgettable Place
is the 16th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on October 22nd, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1131 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "An Unforgettable Place" Synopsis Gai is at his lowest point yet after the last battle, which is an opportunity that Juggler just can't pass up. Plot One day, Jetta and Shin are visiting Naomi in the hosptial, who is still healing from her injuries she received from Ultraman Orb in his battle against Galactron. While visiting her, both of them tell Naomi of a mysterious explosion that documented and took place in 1908 in a country called Rusalka. Keiko and Shibukawa (who have also come to visit) reveal that Rusalka was the country in which Naomi's great-great-grandmother came from. Jetta and Shin however notice that both of them are dressed in suits. The reason why is because Naomi is being sought out by the public for questioning, After Ultraman Orb nearly killed her, the public and VTL are enraged at the Ultra, believing that he has turned his back on humanity. Despite the Ultra's actions though, Naomi surprisingly does not show any ill-will towards Orb, as she feels he was being controlled by his own power, like she was when Galactron held her hostage. The sentimental moment however is quickly ruined when Keiko orders Naomi to forget about Gai, whom Naomi is the most curious about, angrily chastising him for not being there to comfort her in her time of need. Meanwhile in the country of Rusalka, Gai is seen by himself, reminiscing about the event that changed his live. Back in 1908, Gai and his lover, Natasha, would spend time together, singing and flurting everyday until one fateful night. The King Demon Beast of Light, Maga-Zetton appeared to attack, forcing Gai to go off and face the Beast as Ultraman Orb (when he had access to his original power). During the fight though, Natasha found out about Gai's true identity as Orb and when Orb was distracted by her appearance, Maga-Zetton attacked him, killing Natasha in the crossfire. Orb, witnessing her death, summons a Sword-like weapon and fired a laser from it at the Monster, obliterating Maga-Zetton and destroying the forest that they fought in. During Gai's lament though, he is confronted by Jugglus Juggler once more. Juggler taunts Gai by spitefully congratulating him for allowing the power Ultraman Belial's card to access a greater power than he had thought, while reminding him of Natasha's death and Naomi's near-death. Enraged, Gai fights with Juggler once more, but before the battle can continue, Juggler reveals a new trick. Summoning a portal from the sky, Juggler reveals that he is in possession of Maga-Orochi's tail (which had been sliced off by Orb during their last battle) and summoning two monster cards of Zetton and Pandon to assist him, Juggler merges with both the Monsters and the Beast's tail, forming a hideous conglomerate King Demon Beast known as "Zeppandon!" Gai responds by transforming into Ultraman Orb to fight the Beast, but Zeppandon's combined might and abilities quickly overpowers Orb. Even in all three safe forms of Orb: Specium Zepellion, Hurricane Slash, and Burnmite, Zeppandon continues to withstand and even turn back all of Orb's attacks, even consuming Hurricane Slash's Slugger Lance while doing so. Eventually, Orb realizes he cannot fight back against the Beast without turning into Thunder Breaster, but unwilling to be consumed by uncontrolled power again, the Ultra hits Zeppandon with the Stobium Dynamite in a futile last-ditch attack, after which, he makes a hasty retreat, having lost his battle against Juggler and his beast. Sometime later after Juggler and Zeppandon have left, Gai stumbles around, filled with doubt in himself. Suddenly during his stupor, he is confronted by a manifestation of Natasha, who presents him with a blank white card. Immediately after, Natasha transforms into Naomi and tells Gai to come back to her. After which, Gai suddenly awakens, realizing that the vision was just a dream... Until he notices the white card still in his hand. Meanwhile back at the Hospital in Japan, Naomi is seen singing to herself the tune that Gai plays on his harmonica, unaware that Juggler is headed for her room with his katana... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When Keiko and Shibukawa come to visit, Jetta and Shin quote word-for-word the Ultraseven episode title, "Who Are You?" *According to Gai, it has been 100 years since his battle with Maga-Zetton in 1908. That would imply that the Ultraman Orb series takes place in the year 2008. *Jugglas Juggler pays homage to A Nightmare on Elm Street's Freddy Krueger, by scraping the floor with his katana. Errors *Although common movie cameras did exist back in 1908, they were first made available to the public in France before any other country. However since Rusalka is a fictitious country as well, there is room for justification on this oversight. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes